


Three Years and Two Days [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Marriage, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon's twitter typo outs his marriage to the world, and he doesn't know what to do next.</p><p>A podfic of Three Years and Two Days, written by LittleMousling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years and Two Days [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isweedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Years and Two Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309760) by [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling). 



> Happy birthday [](http://isweedan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**isweedan**](http://isweedan.dreamwidth.org/)!!!

  


**Length** : 0:13:08  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-Three%20Years%20and%20Two%20Days%20by%20littlemousling-paraka.mp3) (10 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-Three%20Years%20and%20Two%20Days%20by%20littlemousling-paraka.m4b) (12 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
